


My Name Is Casanova

by fightthegiants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Drugs, M/M, Miami, Smoking, Yacht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightthegiants/pseuds/fightthegiants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miami. Passing the time on a multi-million dollar yacht. Some cheeky joints Zayn managed to sneak on the plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name Is Casanova

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [THIS POST](http://cantgetnoworseee.tumblr.com/post/52796663118/if-zayn-hasnt-rolled-a-post-coital-joint-on-the/) because it's been one of those busy week kinda days hasn't it?
> 
>  
> 
> Not true, don't own, don't profit. All the usual disclaimers.
> 
> The title comes from the song "Orchestra of Wolves" by Gallows. It's sexy as hell.

The sweat was starting to bead and roll down Louis' spine as he sat opposite his band mates on the back of a ridiculous yacht in the ocean off the Miami coast. A few days off had resulted in them pooling some money and blowing it on this thing for the day. Away from prying eyes, fans and everything else before it was back to business and back to the tour. He became aware of someone nudging his knee with their own.

Zayn had taken up residence on the bench seat next to Louis and was slowly banging their knee caps together. Louis met his eyes and he was smiling lazily.

"What's up dickhead?" Louis grinned, slapping a hand down onto Zayn's thigh.

"Bored. You bored? I'm bored."

Louis rolled his eyes before replying, "What a surprise, here we are in the middle of the ocean, sun beating down, beers on ice and _you're bored_!"

"I might go below deck, out of the sun for a bit." Zayn was eyeing the point where the skin of their bare legs was touching.

"Off you pop then." Louis jibed.

"You coming?" Zayn made to stand up, looking back at Louis.

"Am I fuck! Some of us have tans to keep up." Louis threw his arms behind his head and reclined, closing his eyes against the sun. Silence hung in the air and Louis presumed Zayn had left until he felt hot lips press against his ear.

"I can make it worth your while."

Louis eyes flew open as he stared up into the cloudless blue sky, a few marine birds flying overhead. Zayn was laughing against his ear now, noticing the way that Louis' entire body had stiffened, the fingers clasped behind his head turning white as Zayn's breath ghosted over the shell of his ear. Louis swallowed hard, trying to summon up some words.

"Oh yeah?" was all he managed. Zayn laughed again and a shudder ran the length of Louis' spine.

"A messy, sweaty blowjob and a little _summin summin_ for after?" Zayn murmured, the smirk riding high in his voice.

 

Seconds later, they were crashing through the small door of the downstairs cabin, lips attached, hands grappling at clothes. Zayn was attempting to pull Louis' Vans tshirt over his head while Louis was trying to bite Zayn's bottom lip. Zayn growled gutturally as he pushed Louis back to be able to pull the garment off him, disposing of it on the floor. Louis pulled Zayn back in by the waistband of his board shorts, having a cheeky glance down the gap he'd created.

"Eyes up, you slut." Zayn rasped, attacked Louis' mouth again. The kisses were hot and messy and sloppy with too much teeth and tongue but they were hitting all the right buttons for Louis. He was painfully hard in his own shorts and he was feebly attempted to rut against Zayn's thigh. Zayn's big palm reached down to rub Louis roughly, eliciting a sweet, high pitched whine from the back of Louis' throat. Their clammy skin stuck to each other as they kissed roughly, chest to chest.

"Fuck this." Zayn groaned, reaching down to grab Louis' arse with both hands, lifting him up and planting him down hard on the bed. Louis stared up at him with hooded eyes, fluttering those ridiculous eyelashes of his. Zayn was on top of him within seconds, wet lips sucking Louis' jaw. His teeth grazed the sun-kissed skin of Louis' neck and collarbones, biting down to leave a bruise.

"Fuck Zayn, just get on my dick will ya?" Louis breathed out, desperate for the feel of Zayn's mouth.

"Impatient little bitch." Zayn muttered with a quirked eyebrow before squirming his way down to Louis' groin. He made swift work of tugging Louis' shorts down just far enough to be able to get to his cock. It slapped up, flushed, against Louis' belly. Louis propped himself up on his elbows to allow himself a better view of Zayn's dark eyelashes fanned out against his angular cheekbones as his pretty mouth encaptured Louis. Louis had no idea where Zayn had learnt to do this but he had his suspicions that it was in a cramped bunk, tangled around Liam on the Up All Night tour but there was no jealousy on Louis' part. He knew that he wasn't the first to experience this. He was just happy that he was the one getting it now, in the swealtering Miami heat (it wouldn't have surprised Louis to learn that his other four bandmates were often on the receiving end of Zayn's mouth too. He just liked to please.).

Zayn's nose was millimetres away from Louis' pelvis and Louis gasped at the feeling of his head hitting the back of Zayn's throat momentarily before Zayn expertly sucked back up, stealing a few precious breaths of air before taking Louis down again. After steadying himself, Zayn started to bob his head, Louis' cock kissing the sensitive back of his throat with every downward stroke. Zayn struggled to keep a check on his gag reflex, letting out strangled little noises every time Louis' cock nudged his throat. Zayn's saliva was escaping his lips, dripping sloppily down past Louis' balls onto the expensive sheets. Messy, as Zayn had promised.

"Shit Zayn, I hope you're ready for what I'm about to give you!" Louis stuttered breathlessly, blissed out on the familiar feeling coiling in the bottom of his belly. Zayn's saucer eyes just looked up at him, blown wide with lust and the need to please, a silent urge to come. Louis curled his toes and slammed his eyes shut, head thrown back and mouth open in a silent scream as he came violently down Zayn's throat. Gripping feebly at Zayn's dark mess of hair, Louis fucked up slowly into Zayn's mouth, riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm.

When Zayn was sure Louis was done, he pulled off and wiped the sloppy mix of spit and come off his chin and neck with the back of his hand, his eyes fixed hungrily on Louis. Louis' breathing was still erratic and fast, his chest rising and falling wildly as he heard Zayn rummaging in the pocket of his shorts. The black behind his eyelids was helping to steady Louis as he felt a small, cool piece of paper being placed on his thigh.

As Louis opened his eyes to the blinding sunlight, he glanced down to see Zayn hunched over the paper he'd placed on Louis' thigh, he was sprinkling tobacco into a neat line on the paper. Louis eyed him as Zayn pulled a small, clear baggie from his other pocket, dark green plant life clearly visible. Zayn took a good-sized pinch and spinkled that into the paper too before looking up at Louis.

"So this was your little _summin summin_ , huh?" Louis breathed, still panting slightly.

"Would I ever let you down, Tommo?" Zayn grinned with a cigarette filter between his teeth.

"Fuck, a blowjob followed by a joint. I think I might want to marry you." Louis sighed, as he flopped back against the pillows. Louis could feel Zayn placing the filter into the joint then propped his head up to watch Zayn flick his tongue over the paper before rolling to seal it.

"I call dibs." Zayn rasped, his voice completely fucked out.

"Only seems fair." Louis laughed dryly, his throat in need of beer. He sat up to watch Zayn take his first drag.

Zayn placed the joint between his swollen, plush lips before flicking the clipper on his lighter, a wisp of smoke curling up and over his messy quiff. His eyebrows furrowed as he took a deep, long drag, taking the poison into his lungs. This went against everything Louis had had drummed into him when he was growing up but when Zayn's pretty cheekbones and obscene mouth could make it look this good, why wasn't the whole world doing it?

Their fingers brushed as Louis took the joint from Zayn, placing it between his own lips and sucking hard. Zayn was watching him lazily from where he was still knelt on the end of the bed, he grinned lop-sidedly when Louis caught him staring.

"I like your dick, Lou." He giggled.

"Someone can't handle their blunt today." Louis laughed, taking another drag.

"'S the heat." Zayn murmured, smiling lazily back at Louis.

"Where the hell did this come from anyway?" Louis uttered, puffing out breaths of smoke before passing the joint back to Zayn.

"Smuggled it." Zayn grinned, another drag.

"I swear to god Zayn, if this weed's been up your arse..." Louis tried to look serious while stifling a laugh.

"Fuck off! Hid it down my boxers!" Another sideways smirk.

"You're a twat." Louis scoffed as he took the joint back from Zayn.

"You're a sexy twat." Zayn mused as he watched Louis chase the dragon as they sat cross-legged opposite each other.

"You're my favourite Zayn." 

"Only because I've got the best weed."

"And the best blowjob lips."

 

If there were a few raised eyebrows when the pair lumbered back above-board nearly ninety minutes later, all hooded eyes, lazy smiles and wandering hands, they didn't didn't ask any questions.


End file.
